My Name Is Luna Lovegood
by oddment1
Summary: This is a look into the life of everyone's favorite Misfit written in third person. This takes place in fifth year.
1. My Beginning

I am a student in fifth year. I am in Ravenclaw. I wear a necklace made out of butterbeer caps and radish earrings. My best friend is Ginny Weasley. I live at home with my father who works at the Quibbler. Do you want to know my name? My name is Luna Lovegood.

I know what you're thinking. You probably want to know why I dress the way I do. You probably have never seen a girl wearing a necklace made of butterbeer caps or radish earrings. You might even be tempted to call me Loony Lovegood. Lots of people do. Anyway, to explain my choice of attire, my story began one month before I arrived at Hogwarts.

My father was in bed with a bad cold. My mum was slaving over a cauldron making a remedy for my father's cold. If you had seen my mother, you would know where I get my looks and my taste of accessories. Unfortunately, the cauldron she was using was rather old and it had a miniscule crack in it. As one might expect, it is not wise to use a cauldron with a defect in it. There was an explosion which killed my mum. Shortly before her funeral, I made a promise that I never forget her. I asked my dad if I could have my mum's necklace and earrings. So that's why I dress why I do. The necklace and earrings that I wear belonged to my mum.

I can't say that the way I look has made my life easy. Many students at Hogwarts have made it a pastime to pick on me. This is especially true for Slytherins. It is well known that their favorite targets are Muggle borns like Hermione Granger. I am a close second. I have had a number of encounters with a rather pale Slytherin in particular, Draco Malfoy. On my first day on the Hogwarts Express, he coined the phrase Loony Lovegood. He even said that I was insane and that I should be committed into St. Mungo's for looking the way I do. I started crying. Satisfied with the damage he had done, Draco proudly strutted away. I cried for a awhile when a girl with red hair noticed my plight and wrapped her arms around me and told me not to worry about gits like Draco. That's how I met my best friend Ginny Weasley.

Ginny is in the same year as me with red hair and freckles. She is the only girl in a family full of boys. Her brothers Fred and George have played many pranks on me. That's okay. They've played pranks on a lot of people. Back to Ginny, she was the first person to stand up for me. She always gets mad at anyone calling me Loony Lovegood. I feel as if Ginny is my sister. Now that I am in fifth year, I would like to have other friends besides Ginny. There is one person in particular that I would like to get to know real well. He is another outcast at Hogwarts. One named Neville Longbottom


	2. The Train

I am Luna Lovegood and I am riding on the Hogwarts Express for the fourth time. So far I am the only one in my compartment, but I think that will soon change. The train fills up fast around here. I am trying to pass the time reading an issue of the Quibbler which my father is an editor. Some people might think that I am weird when they see me reading this magazine especially since I am reading this particular issue upside down. They also might think I am weird because of the way I dress. I don't really care. Sure there are times that I want to put my wand in my pocket so that I would be like everyone else, but that would insult the memory of my dead mum.

I look up from my magazine briefly when my best friend Ginny Weasley entered the room with her friends including Neville Longbottom. I pretended not to notice. I don't know why I did that. I guess I'm just shy. Ginny asked if it was okay if she and her friends joined me and all I could do was nod my head. Sometimes I feel so stupid. My attention immediately wondered to a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at the scar on his forehead. Why not? Everyone else does.

"You're Harry Potter!" I cried out.

"I know who I am," Harry snorted, getting a laugh out of Neville.

"I don't know who you are," I told Neville. That was a lie. I don't really know why I said that. I'm just shy, remember?

"I'm nobody," Neville sheepishly stated.

I wanted to tell him that everybody was somebody. I was even about to open my mouth, but Ginny beat me to it. She briefly told Neville off and introduced us. I saw that Neville had a plant with him. Herbology is not my strongest subject so I don't know what it is. I know that Professor Sprout is going to suggest that I take on a tutor this year. Perhaps that will give me a chance to know Neville better. However, I briefly considered forgetting that option when he had the nerve to poke his plant. It's a good thing I was reading my issue of the Quibbler since it kept most of the slime off of my face.

After Ginny cleaned us all off, I noticed Harry taking a strong interest in my magazine. He asked if he could see it so I obliged. I didn't want to take the chance of offending a potential new friend after all. I couldn't help but notice that Harry was taking an interest in some guy named Sirius Black. Wait a minute! Wasn't he the guy that broke into Hogwarts in my second year and why would anyone think he was a rock star? Furthermore, why is Harry so interested in reading about a criminal.

Harry read my magazine until Hermione insulted the Quibbler. I could not handle that. My father is the editor. I don't mind it so much when people insult me anymore, but it always makes me mad when people insult my father. We are very close because we have to be. I grabbed my magazine back from Harry and pretended to ignore everybody including Ginny. I know she had nothing to do with it, but I couldn't help it.

I gave everyone the cold shoulder until Draco Malfoy came in. That pale face git is truly my least favorite person. It gave me great pleasure when he was turned into a ferret last year. Draco is giving me the usual treatment, but I swear that he is not going to make me cry again.


End file.
